


S1 fanart dump

by JackieHJ



Category: True Detective
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Halloween Challenge, Rust Cohle as Crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieHJ/pseuds/JackieHJ
Summary: A place to put my season 1 fanarts, because I'm not on any of the usual image-heavy social media platforms.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Halloween challenge '15

Two little things for a Halloween prompt challenge held over on tumblr in '15, for the prompts 'pumpkin carving' and 'ugly Halloween sweater'.


	2. Crash




End file.
